Together
by LuV34U1234
Summary: LILEY. OneShot. Presenting the Class of 2011. Graduation day is finally here.


_A/N. Italics are thoughts/lyrics. I don't own the Jonas Brothers song, 'Just Friends, or Hannah Montana's, 'One In A Million'. I do own the very crappy poem, however. Oh yeah, this is a LILEY/femslash fic. Don't read if your not into that or hate gay marriage/relationships._

_'Well, here we are. Graduation Day. Wow.'_ Looking around, I saw Lilly standing near her parents and brother by the double doors leading out the gym.

Glancing around, I saw Oliver and his parents looking around and calling out for Oliver's little brother, Andrew. He was sitting underneathe the table of refreshments that stood behind them.

Silently giggling to myself, I took a quick glance at my other best friend, the one I've been in love with for the past four years, Lilly Truscott.

"Hurry up, Miles." I hear my dad say to me, as we walk towards the stage. Rushing behind him, I hear someone call out my name. A voice I could never get tired of hearing, a voice that was almost as angelic as the face it happened to belong to.

"Hey, Lils." I say, slowing down to a very slow walk to let her catch up to me.

"Hey, Miley." She says a little out of breath.

We continue to walk towards the small opening of the curtains that went backstage. My dad was already talking to Lilly's dad, probably about football or some other thing that involved guys getting sweaty to throw a ball and score goals.

Rolling my eyes, I walked with Lilly over to a couple of chairs that were out of the way. Sitting down, we just listened to the crowd on the other side of the curtain and just enjoying one anothers company.

Finally, I decided to start talking to the girl who stole my heart.

"Finally," I sighed, looking over at Amber and Ashley checking each other's make-up. "Graduation. Enjoying it so far?"

"I guess. It would be better if..." she trailed off, staring at the navy blue curtains that lined the stage.

"If?.." I raised my eyebrow, wondering what could be wrong to upset her.

Suddenly, she turned her body all the way around to face me.

"Miles, we're best friends, right?" she asked me seriously.

"Of course." I said with no hesitation.

"Okay, if I told you something, like something really hard for me to tell _anyone, _you wouldn't completely hate me, right?" she started to fidget with her hands and looking down at the ground nervously.

"'Course not, Lils." I began to let my imagination wander with thoughts that would probably never happen.

_'Like having her confess her undenying love for me and telling me she wants to marry me and go on a honeymoon to Hawaii...oh man..what a night **that** would be...dang! C'mon, Stewart! Head outta the gutter now...' _Only slightly blushing at my thoughts, I finally concentrated on the blonde haired angel in front of me.

"Okay then, Miles." She took a deep breath to ready herself for this huge confession.

Glancing around, I saw Oliver talking with Becca Weller and 'Dandruff' Danny in their gold and blue gowns.

"Miles," she started, but was cut off by the sound of the band beginning to play.

"Miles, I lo-" I watched as her mouth moved but couldn't hear anything she said.

"What?" I yelled over the band.

"Miles," she yelled to me. "I love y-"

Shaking my head, I moved my head closer to hers to hear her.

I hear the band quit playing but was surprised again when I hear her yell into my ear.

"Miles! I love you!" Looking up to her face, I see her turning red when she found that everyone was looking at her when she yelled her confession.

"Oh." My mouth formed a perfectly round 'O' in amazement.

Still red, she stuttered something about seeing her mom and fled from me like I was a racoon who just hopped out of a trashcan with scraps two weeks old.

Glancing around in total confusion, I saw my dad giving me a confused look. Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up and smoothed out my gold gown.

_'Breath,'_ I thought to myself. _'All you have to do is make your speech. C'mon, you're Hannah friggin' Montana!' _

Shaking my nerves, I began to ponder what Lilly had said.

"Hmm..I wonder if she is." I thought outloud.

"She is, Miles." I jump when I hear Oliver talk, he sat down next to me and began to mess with his hair.

"How do you know?" I ask, wondering why he would know.

"She told me back in freshman year." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" I thought about how much that sucked.

_'We could have had years to be together! Well, too late to turn back now. Might as well go with it..'_

"Yeah, at least she told you before we graduated." He chuckled to himself before standing up and offering me a hand.

Pulling myself up, we started to walk towards the line that was forming behind the curtain.

I hear Principal Warkins talking about how 'wonderful and exciting it was been to have the class of '11' in his teaching career.

Rolling my eyes, I look around to see if Lilly's in line.

There are two people between her and me, and six people between me and Oliver. Smiling at her in her beautiful gown, I turn back around when she gives me one of her gorgeous smiles.

We hear the music start, and begin to slowly walk out to the rows of chairs set out earlier for us.

Everything goes smoothly before they call out, "...and we would like to present your Valedictorian for the class of 2011, Miley Ray Stewart."

Hearing the polite applause, I stand up and make my way to the podium. Trying my best not to trip and make a fool of myself, I make it all the way up in front of the semi-huge crowd.

Glancing around, my eyes finally meet those baby blues I've dreamt about for the past five years and my nerves disappear.

Clearing my throat, I take a deep breath before talking.

"Hi, my name is Miley Stewart. This is our class. The class of 2011, a class where we have all come together and become one. Even if one person felt out of place, we all would try to help them. Well, most of us did in the beginning. We had to work out a few kinks to get us all in it together." I smile, thinking about Amber and Ashley in our freshman year.

"Those four years of high school really meant a lot to me. Especially the close friends I had with me the whole way since I first moved to Tennessee. In fact, if ya'll don't mind," I feel myself blush when my accent showed through, "I'd like to share a poem that I made last week, it's about someone who stole my heart the first day I met them. From the time they asked me, "What's possum taste like?" to the last thing they said to me, I love you." I breathed out the last three words and searched the sea of blues and golds to find her eyes.

Taking another deep breath, I started to recite the poem I had memorized the past week when I couldn't get her off my mind...

"A reason to be alive and here  
A reason to wake up each day  
I looked so far, but you were near  
I wouldn't have it any other way.

My life was a blank paper  
You were the color drawn on me  
I was never completely sure  
Buy you helped me see.

My life hasn't been easy  
But neither was yours  
We went on with memories that are crazy  
Etched in our hearts forever and more.

Five years later and we sit together  
Best friends is what we are  
Nothing else can measure  
How we're so close, and never far.

We are connected as a whole  
One heart, one soul  
Even if it's just you and me  
We'll make it through  
Just wait and see."

Staring into her eyes, I see them brimming with tears.

_'Either, she really liked it, or those are tears of disbelief...' _I smile nervously, before finally saying into the microphone, "These have been the best four years of my life, and I doubt any one of us would give them up for the rest of our life. Thank ya'll for coming."

Grinning at my dad when I descend the stairs, I see him and Oliver smiling at me.

Soon, I find myself going back up to the stage to get my diploma, getting wrapped up in hugs from people I might not see again, and Jackson with his video camera howling with laughter at Oliver and Becca when they got caught kissing behind the stage curtain.

Chuckling, I find myself standing in front of Lilly Truscott.

"Hey." She says, shyly.

"Hey, Lils." I reply, with a small grin on my face.

"Come with me?" She asks, holding out her hand to me.

"Of course." I say, taking her hand.

As we walk out the doors, hand in hand, we can hear Jackson, Oliver, and Becca chasing after us while singing Lilly's second favorite song in the whole world,

_"Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
Falling in love, just you and me,  
Till the end of time,  
Till I'm your mind,  
It'll happen,  
We've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden,  
I'll just keep on dreaming,  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be,  
Just friends..."_

With smiles on our faces, we keep walking till we get to the beach.

"I love that song," she tells me.

"I know." I smile when she leans in closer to me.

"But, I love another song more than that one..." she grins at me.

"Oh really?" I say, feigning curiosity.

"Yeah, it's by that one girl. What's her name...Deanna Louisiana?" she laughs when I gasp in disbelief.

"Oh, right. Hannah Montana!" she giggles, leaning even closer to me.

_"They say that good things take time,  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye,  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you,  
Were a million to one,  
I cannot believe it,  
Oh, you're one in a-"_

She cuts me off on the last word with the most sweetest, most heartfelt, most loving kiss I have ever felt.

Opening my eyes, I looked into her eyes and felt her hand brush my cheek.

_"...million."_ I whisper to her before closing my eyes and leaning in to meet my lips with the pair I had dreamt about for the past four years.

If this were a dream, I wouldn't mind not waking up...


End file.
